


Halcyon Days

by dai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai/pseuds/dai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (soon-to-be) collection of Yata and Fushimi-centric ficlets. Pre-betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

It was one of those nights where the study session had incidentally turned into a sleepover. 

Fushimi sat on the floor of Misaki's bedroom, back pressed to the frame of his bed and staring at the book in his lap. Irrelevant math, and it was boring enough that he'd taken his pencil and started scribbling in the empty margins. It kept him occupied enough that he didn't notice that Misaki had leaned over the edge of the mattress to stare at the side of his face until he got his attention.

"Oi, Saru." A grin, and he slid his newly purchased headphones from around his neck to place them over Fushimi's ears. "Listen to this!"

The music played before he could voice a protest, loud and fast and nearly impossible to decipher. Fushimi's English wasn't good enough to figure out what was being repeated, and he frowned at him, jerking them off with both a sigh and a glare. 

"It's great, isn't it? I want to do that some day. So cool." 

Misaki's smile caused him to hesitate. He'd originally planned to throw them at his face for being annoying, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He grumbled and dropped them back into Misaki's hands. 

"You always want to do everything. It's not that great."

Fushimi got a smirk in response, Misaki rolling onto his back and singing some hashed version of the song he'd just heard. It didn't phase him. Instead, Fushimi hid the small smile behind the back of his hand and returned to drawing a heart around Misaki's name in the textbook he held.


End file.
